Lyse Hext
Lyse Hext is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV, originally a side character acting under an alias before becoming one of the main characters of the Stormblood expansion pack. She is a Hyur Pugilist from Ala Mhigo. She is also Yda Hext's younger sister. Profile Appearance Assuming Yda's identity, Lyse wore her sister's mask to conceal her face and magically branded with her sister's tattoo. Out of the Scions, Lyse's attire only changed slightly following the Ul'dahn Revolution. Her face is not seen directly, though glimpses of her short blonde hair and blue eyes were seen. Following the aftermath of The Far Edge of Fate, her hair having become shoulder-length, Lyse fully reveals her face. Following her decision to discard her false identity, Lyse is depicted in the Stormblood trailer in a red dress with matching pointy-tipped shoes and baggy white pants. In-game, she wears this near the end of Stormblood, the day before the operation to reclaim Ala Mhigo. Both in-game and in the cover art, this attire comes with a hidden wristblade in her sleeve. According to Lyse, Yda herself used to wear this outfit whenever she could. Personality Lyse is laid-back and has no problem speaking whatever is on her mind in any situation, more often than not speaking inappropriate things—and being scolded by Papalymo right after. She has no qualms asking others directly about any subject, instead of trying more subtle means. She is also not very knowledgeable, often needing Papalymo to explain certain things to her. Despite all this, she does act more seriously upon a crisis, as well as being optimistic. She is an apt fighter, but rarely gets into fights needlessly. Together with Papalymo prior to his demise, she provides most of the game's comic relief. Story Background Lyse was barely five years old when Ala Mhigo was taken over by Garlemald and her father, Curtis, one of the founding leaders of the Ala Mhigan Resistance, was killed. Lyse was spirited away by her older sister Yda to Sharlayan where the latter became a member of Louisoix Leveilleur's Circle of Knowing as an Archon. But six years before the Seventh Astral Era, Yda died fighting in Ala Mhigo while on a mission to smuggle refugees out of their homeland. This causes Lyse, at a time having no idea what she should do with her life, to make the decision to continue Yda's work by assuming her identity. Though she assumed Yda's partner Papalymo Totolymo would keep her secret after he magically branded her with the real Yda's tattoo, he told everyone to maintain her charade at her behest. ''Final Fantasy XIV 1.0'' and Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn :See also: Yda Hext#Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Following the Scions being accused of the apparent regicide of Nanamo Ul Namo, Lyse and Papalymo managed to escape and decide to remain in hiding to investigate matters concerning the Ala Mhigan Resistance under the leadership of the mysterious masked man known as the Griffin. During the events of ''Soul Surrender, while attending one of the rallys held by one of the Griffin's promixies, Lyse and Papalymo encounter the Adventurer and reunite with the Scions in dealing with the Warriors of Darkness.. Outside Little Ala Mhigo, Gundobald greets Lyse, assuming she is Yda while claiming he and her father used to fight in the Resistance. Later arriving to the Rising Stones to discuss how leadership in the Scions will go, Lyse finds a friend of hers in the Ala Mhigan Resistance, M'naago, arrives with grievous wounds. As she is treated, she warns the Scions that the Griffin is plotting to attack Baelsar's Wall. Lyse travels with Papalymo and Yugiri in secret tunnels to try to reason with the Griffin. But once the Griffin's true intentions and identity as Ilberd are revealed, the Scions were unable to stop him from sacrificing himself and his subordinates to summon an all-powerful primal with the Eyes of Nidhogg. Though Lyse desperately protests while adamant to stay by his side, Papalymo has Thancred forcibly carries her back to Hilda's airship so he can cast a spell to hold the forming Primal at bay with his life ebbing in the process. Sullen and grief-stricken, Lyse watches over the shell with Y'shtola and Yugiri at the East Shroud before joining the Adventurer's group to activate Omega to defeat the newly born Shinryu which breaks free as Papalymo's life ends. Following the encounter, her tattoo fading to confirm that Papalymo is dead, Lyse unmasks herself as there is no more reason to continue posing as her sister. Lyse then explained her story to Alphinaud Leveilleur, Y'shtola Rhul, and the Adventurer, how she and the real Yda came to Sharlayan following their father's death and that her reasons of assuming Yda's identity following her death. Y'shtola admits to having known Lyse's identity from the moment they met along with the other members of the Circle of Knowing but kept up the charade at the request of Papalymo, who agreed to aid Lysa though he wanted her to follow her own path. Lyse takes those same words that Papaplymo told her in their last moments together to heart, deciding to fight for Ala Mhigo as herself. Creation and development Voice Lyse is voiced by Aya Endō in the Japanese version. She was voiced by Mela Lee in the English version. Since Heavensward, Lyse is voiced by Laura Aikman. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Lyse appears as two different player icons. The first one features her character artwork as Yda from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia and was released at the same time of the launchment of Opera Omnia in the Japanese App Store and Play Store. The second one features a cropped version of the promotional artwork from Stormblood that was released at the same time of the launch of said update. As Yda Yda has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a Legend and a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Lyse appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. She was obtainable as a 5★ ranked unit named "Yda", with an attacker type and a fire element. In her standard evolution, she becomes a 6★ ranked unit named "Young Resistance Member, Lyse", with an attacker and physical type and fire and wood elements. As a 5★ ranked unit, Yda wears her standard outfit and emits a fiery aura from her fists while being surrounded by a flurry of fireballs and red crystals. Her active skill is "Let's do it!" and her leader skill is "Shoulder Tackle". After being evolved to her standard evolution as a 6★ ranked unit, Lyse wears her monk outfit while extending her palm out to create a red gylph, surrounding herself in an aura of wind and fire. Her active skill is "Let's do it!" and her leader skill is "Fire Tackle". Trivia *As Yda, she was chosen as Gridania's Little Lady of the City during the 2012 Little Ladies' Day event, despite not being exactly a "Little Lady." *As Yda, she is the main protagonist in the Ultimate Fight Final Fantasy XIV trailer, fighting Livia Sas Junius in a traditional fighting game scenario before summoning her allies to help her tag team her opponent into submission. External links * * Category:Scions of the Seventh Dawn Category:Circle of Knowing Category:Ala Mhigan Resistance